Twisted Love
by bUnY-lUv
Summary: My version of the many others of how James and Lily got together. Includes, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank. Special thanks to J.K. Rowling. M just in case.
1. Introduction

Twisted Love

By: Anne Smith

**A/N**: _**So this is my third FanFic. I changed my account because my other one broke down or something. This is my story of the many others of how James and Lily got together. Hopefully you like it. Rated M just in case. Here's the list of characters, go to my page to see the pictures of how they look.**_

Kristen Burke: She has brown hair, blue eyes and could not be more beautiful. She's caught the eye of a certain werewolf that's just a little more mysterious than she is….

Jillian Carter: Jet black hair, green eyes and a smile that could hypnotise you. Many people admire her but there's only one mischief maker that could win her heart…..

Lily Evans: Red hair, emerald eyes and a bubbly personality that everyone envies. Gorgeous as she is she's never had a boyfriend, but that could change when a guy that's been after her for years turns over a new leaf…..

Remus Lupin: Only three know his secret but that could change when he opens his heart and mind to someone special….

Sirius Black: His longest record of a 'relationship' is 20 minutes but when a girl that's just as much of man-eater as he is a womanizer that will change/

James Potter: He's got girls at his feet but there's only one that he's after and he's willing to change his bad habits into good ones for her……

**A/N: **_**Okay so that's it. I'll update tomorrow if I get one review. Also, if you've read the other stories Lily seams to be really close minded to James but I'm going to make her more open, same with Sirius. It doesn't sound like it in the summary thing but he'll be way less of a pervert in this. Anyway, R&R.**_

~*~

**Anne Smith **


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**A/N: So here's the first chapter. Just want to say that if in the middle of the story you see a ~*~ it means I'm switching P.O.V.'S. (Points of view) Check below to see who's first then second. If you see a *** then it means switching scenes. Enjoy!**

**Title: **Twisted Love

**Chapter: **One: The Arrival

**P.O.V.: **James then Lily then James

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Kristen and Jillian. I owe it all to the lovely Miss Rowling.

The Arrival

~*~

September First. The beginning of school. I smiled to myself as I walked through the barrier and onto the platform. Already I could smell the chocolate frogs and berties bots every flavoured bean. I walked towards the train when-

"Prongs" And the next thing I knew I was on the ground, being wrestled by a wiled bohemiem.

"Padfoot, get off!" I yelled with amusement in my voice. I began to wrestle back when I saw a beautiful red head walk through the barrier. I stood up and put on my most charming smile and approached her from behind.

"Surprise!" I yelled but instead of screaming from fear she turned around and stared at me with eyes full of sadness. What was seconds felt like hours and then she walked away. I stood there dumbfounded. What's up with her?

I turned to the also confused Sirius and motined for him to get his stuff and follow me onto the train. I turned to get my stuff and say good-bye to my mum and dad.

"Oh, honey, don't forget your badge." My mum said and handed me a Head Boy badge. Luckily I wasn't in my robes yet or she would've pinned it on. Yes, it's true. I James Potter am Head Boy. Good may come of this though if Head Girl was Lily.

"Hey, Moony." I said as I took a seat next to Remus.

"Hey." He said and sat up straight making more room for me.

""Hey, guys. Guess what, I have good news and bad news." Sirius said sitting across from us followed by Peter. "Good news first." He said before letting us reply.

"This year Head Girl and Head Boy get there own common room and dorm. How great is that? All we need to do is find out who head boy is and then we'll have our own common room!" I smiled at this and was happy because now it meant that we didn't have to go through all the trouble of convincing some bloke to give us the password to his room.

"Now bad news. Head girl's Lily." They all turned to me expecting me to be upset that some guy got to share a room with my girl.

"Aw. Too bad. I can't believe I have to share a room with Lyly Evans. Oh well. I'll make due." I said with sarcasm in my voice. I waited for their responses but it took a while for them to understand what I was saying. Moony was first to catch on.

"No way, mate! This is awesome." He said.

"I know!" I said.

"This means that you get to share a room with Lily Evans! Think you'll make a move?" Sirius said.

"First I have to hook her then I'll reil her in." I said with a smirk on my face.

We talked about quiditch for half an hour and then there was a knowck on the compartment door. I unlocked it and in came Lily Evans.

"Hello." She said to Remus, Sirius and Peter. Then she turned to me and said quite casually."I heard you were Head Boy. Congradulations. Just in case you forgot prefects meeting is in 10 minutes and I'd like to go over some things with you that I've planned out."

"Okay. Let's find an empty compartment. Shall we?" I said trying to sound as casual as she did but the happiness in my voice was unmistakable. I held out my arm for her to take but she ignored it and began to walk. I turned back to my fellow marauders.

"It's a start." And followed her.

~*~

I could feel Jame's breath on the back of my neck and began walking faster which did no good for he was still right behind me. Finally I found an empty compartment.

"Now, I've spoken with professor Mcgonagol about my plans and she says they sound fine. I thought I should share them with you so you won't be completely clueless an set a bad example at the metting. I'm guessing you haven't prepared anything." I looked up and by the look on his face it was quite obvious he didn't.

I opened my folder and papers fall up. I quickly pick them up and explain them to him.

"As you know Voldermort is getting stronger by the minute. Professor Dumbledore has cancelled Hogsmeade weekends for many reasons and I've thought of ways to keep everyone entertained. I have arranged with 12 of the 13 stores to send us some of their merchandised to sell in the great hall. Head Boy and Girl -that's us- will have to set everything up in a short amount of time each weekend. Is that okay?"

"Yup." He says and smiles at me. Idon't smile back and just hand him the paper with all the details. He looks impressed. I smile to myself and move on.

"Now, I was thinking we could have a Halloween dance. I think it would be really fun to plan and decorate. We could have all of our friends help out too. I've made a list of all the bands that could play. You can choose the one you think would be best. They're all the same price so it doesn't matter to me. How's that?"

He looks at me and says "Yeah that sounds great. So Padfoot and Moony could come help us?" "Yes, if you want. But please tell me before you do something and I'll tell you as well. And try not to go over the price range." He nodded in agreement as I handed him two more pieces of paper.

"Lastly, this is just about us." I said, but from the look on his face I quickly added "Sharing a dorm" His expression lossened a bit but he looked disappointed at the same time. "We need to think of a password. I'll let you choose. Try and think of one before tonight. Well, it's time for the meeting. Let's go." I stood up and once again was followed by James.

***

I stood up and gathered up the remaining of my papers. The meeting went by quickly. Mind you, I was the only one who spoke. James just nodded along in agreement. So much for making effort.

"Hey, Lily. How'd the meeting go?" Kristen asked as she and Jillian got off the train.

"Fine. Everyone liked my ideas, thankfully" I said.

"Well who wouldn't?" Jillian said.

"They're the best ideas anyone's had the whole time we've been here." Added Kristen. I blushed but thankfully it was already dark out so they couldn't see.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Hello, Lily. Welcome back!" Said Professor Flitwick. "Names please." He added.

"Names?" Asked Jillian confused.

"What are your names?" He said again.

"Sir, you know us. We've been our your class for 6 years." Said Kristen confused as well.

"I need your names Miss Burke." He said. We exchanged confused looks but gave in.

"My name is Lily Evans. This is Kristen Burke and Jillian Carter." I said confused as well.

"Thank-you." He said and nodded his head to me. "Please place your bags here." He pointed to a huge pile of baggage. Jillian opened her mouth to reply but I just nudged her and put my bag down. He wasn't going to tell us what was going on so we might as well save our breath.

"Good-bye, Professor." I said when we had all put our bags down.

"What was that about" Kristen said.

"I have no idea but we'd better hurry if we want to see the First years sorted. We're the last ones." And with that we began in a sprinting.

"Let's (pause) just (pause) walk (pause) from (pause) here." I said, tired from running up the entire hill because we missed the last carriage.

"Evening ladies!" Said a male voice from behind us. We all turned around as one.

"Not fair!" Said Kristen. James, Sirius and Remus were all flying on brooms. They lowered to the ground and in one jump they landed liked ballerinas on the ground with giant smirks on their faces.

"How come you got to use your brooms!" Jillian said. Sirius took a step forward towards her.

"Because, we," He pointed to the themselves, "Are charmers." Jillian walked over to me in a huff.

"Would you like to ride with uss the rest of the way?" James asked looking at me.

"We're perfectly fine with walking!" I said. Jillian and Kristen nodded behind me.

"Suit yourselves. Good luck climbing!" Sirius said mounting their brooms. Then the three of us looked up. I gasped. It was like a mountain. How come I'd never noticed this before? Well, I certainly was not going to climb up it even if it meant I had to ride with James.

"Wait" We said together. The three boys turned their brooms and smirked.

"Yes" Remus said.

"Can we ride with you?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I don't know. I think it'd be a little tight, don't you boys?" James said and Sirius and Remus nodded in fake agreement.

"You girls'll have to hold on tight to us." Sirius said as they lowered to the ground.

"Want to try?" James said as they hovered in front of us. I sighed and hopped on. Kristen and Jillian did the same.

He was right, there wasn't much room. He began to move and I automatically shrieked and wrapped my arms around him. I heard the boys snicker as Kristen and Jillian did the same.

"Hold on tight!" James said and I felt like I was on a super fast roller coaster ride. Within no time we were already at the doors.

"Thanks." I said and began into the Great Hall.

~*~

"Welcome, First years! And welcome back to the rest of you!" Dumbledore says and the students go quiet. "To another great year full of learning and magic! And mischief might I add to a certain few of you." He says, looking right at me and Sirius.

"As you know, you were all checked today. I feel you have the right to know why. You see, 50 years ago, a boy your age walked these corridors, took these classes, ate in this very hall. His name, was Tom Riddle." I saw Lily shiver and so did I.

"Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate these walls. Times like these, can bring people together, but it can tear them apart. I think it would be wise, to make peace with one another. Trust, hope and pray, that we may get through these tough times. Trust in one another." Nobody moved for what felt like forever.

"Let the feast begin!" And food appeared before us and voices echoed through the halls once again as if nothing happened. This was going to be an odd year.

***

"Have you thought of a password?" Lily asked me as we approached the portrait to our dorm. There was a young lady and bloke dancing in the moonlight whilst music played. Perfect. I began to imagine that being Lily and I. Dancing in the full moon. That made me think of moony. Poor moony. Must be hard for him. He'll never be able to dance with a girl in such a romantic place.

"James" Lily said and I snapped back to reality. I had the perfect password.

"Amortentia." I said and smiled at her.

"Amortentia?" She repeated. "Why would you want a love potion to be our password?" She asked.

"It may be lucky." I said, trying to be charming. She just shrugged and gave the couple the password. The man in the portrait winked at me and I smiled back. Yes, this _is _going to be an odd year.

**A/N: **_**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Rate it on ten. Also, I have a question:**_

_**What chapter should James and Lily get together? Sooner or Later?**_

_**R&R!!!!!**_

_~*~_

**Anne Smith**


End file.
